Poursuite
by Effexor
Summary: Une rencontre le soir de la Saint Valentin, une attirance réciproque... Mais quand les protagonistes ont une tête de mule et deux caractères qui semblent incompatibles, ça les mène où ? Venez lire ; LEMON bien sûr.


**Bonsoir bonsoir !!!**

**Me (re)voilà avec un tout nouvel OS qui m'est venu ce matin très tôt à mon réveil, et que j'ai tapé tout le long de cet après-midi ; je n'avais à la base pas l'intention de poster un truc particulier pour la Saint Valentin, mais… Ma Muse a dit que si !**

**Donc me voilà avec ce petit OS légèrement Lemon… Dégustez bien, et que vous soyez seul(e) ou en couple… Passez une bonne soirée !**

**

* * *

BELLA**

* * *

Alice me donna une dernière touche de maquillage, satisfaite d'elle-même. J'étais plutôt énervée ; qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter de la suivre à cette soirée ? Franchement !

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, vingt ans, célibataire, et amie avec cette tarée qui s'était mis dans l'idée de ne pas me laisser passer la Saint Valentin seule. Alice Cullen, petite amie de Jasper Hale. Elle avait refusé de passer la soirée en tête à tête avec lui, et l'avait convaincu de sortir en boîte pour ne pas me laisser en solitaire, devant ma télé et discutant avec mes deux poissons rouges qui tournaient dans leur aquarium. Pathétique comme soirée, vous trouvez ? Moi pas. C'est que la Saint Valentin, un jour comme les autres ! De mon point de vue, du moins, parce qu'Alice, elle, ne voyait pas cette fête comme une connerie purement commerciale. Elle refusait l'idée de me laisser dans mon petit studio le jour où l'on était censés célébrer l'Amour… Ben et quand on est seule, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Pour qu'elle arrête de me casser les pieds, j'avais finalement accepté de la suivre. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour elle ! Jasper n'avait même pas eu la gentillesse de menacer Alice de rompre pour qu'elle oublie l'idée de me traîner derrière elle, et qu'elle accepte un dîner en tête à tête avec lui. Il aurait pu, quand même ! Quoi, vous me trouvez excessive ? Vous ne la connaissez pas, ce démon sur ressort, et surtout…

Vous ignorez à quel point je déteste sortir. Surtout en boîte.

D'autant que ce soir, ce serait sortie de deux couples et… deux célibataires. Alice et Jasper, bien sûr, et Rosalie Hale, sœur jumelle de Jasper que je n'avais jamais rencontrée, sortant avec Emmett Mac Carthy, jamais rencontré non plus. Et un certain Edward Masen, meilleur ami de Jasper. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, lui non plus.

Au début, j'avais cru à une rencontre arrangée par Alice ; vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'étais gourée.

Alice m'avait longuement briefée sur Edward Masen ; sur son comportement avec les filles, notamment. Visiblement, j'avais intérêt à faire gaffe. J'allais me retrouver à proximité d'un coureur de jupons dont on ne faisait plus la réputation dans les night-clubs de la région. Cool. Pas que l'idée me dérangeait particulièrement ; les gars pouvaient bien se comporter comme ils le voulaient, tant qu'ils trouvaient des filles d'accord pour se faire baiser sans promesses, c'était tant mieux pour eux. Alice n'avait quand même pas été enchantée d'apprendre qu'Edward serait là ; elle avait même failli annuler notre sortie. Je dis bien failli. C'est qu'il devait être sacrément salaud pour la pousser à une telle hésitation. Ce qui l'avait convaincue de sortir quand même, c'est que lui et moi, finirions obligatoirement par nous croiser un jour ou l'autre. Pour peu que je sorte en boîte avec Alice, en présence de Jasper, qui ramènerait aussi son meilleur ami…

Elle espérait qu'Edward n'allait pas me trouver à son goût. Qu'il ne se mette pas en tête de me draguer. Alors pourquoi prenait-elle autant de soin à m'habiller et me maquiller, lui avais-je demandé ?

« Ben parce que tu dois quand même être la plus belle ! Tu pourrais rencontrer ton âme sœur à cette soirée, même avec la présence de l'autre idiot ! » qu'elle m'avait répondu.

Rencontrer mon âme sœur le soir de la Saint Valentin. C'était si quiche… je m'étais contentée de soupirer.

Alice avait continué pendant une heure à me parler de Masen. Elle l'appréciait vaguement, mais n'arrivait pas à le considérer comme un de ses amis à cause de la manière dont il traitait ses… conquêtes. Pas copines. Apparemment, ce gars se targuait d'avoir perdu son pucelage à seize ans, et de n'avoir depuis jamais eu une seule petite amie. Juste des conquêtes. Il avait vingt-deux ans, apparemment.

Grand bien lui fasse ! Alice me tapait sur le système, avec ses recommandations. Me croyait-elle faible au point d'accepter de me faire baiser contre le mur des toilettes, comme Edward Masen, parait-il, avait l'habitude de le faire à chaque sortie en boîte ? Elle m'avait bien dit qu'il état exceptionnellement beau et charismatique, mais faut pas abuser…

Bon, elle avait fini.

Elle me retourna vers elle, satisfaite de son travail.

« Et voilà ! Chantonna-t-elle. Tu es à croquer ; tu vas en faire tomber des mecs ce soir ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Elle n'arrivait pas à me voir comme j'étais ; banale.

« Oui, Alice… Sans aucun doute… soupirai-je sans même essayer de la contrarier. À quelle heure Jasper doit-il passer te chercher ?

- Oh, euh, dans… Merde ! Il doit être déjà en bas ! Magne-toi, un peu ! »

Je lâchai un soupir exaspéré. Et voilà qu'elle allait paniquer parce qu'elle était pas encore prête.

Soirée de merde en perspective…

* * *

**EDWARD**

* * *

Nous étions en bas de l'appartement de la copine de mon meilleur ami, dehors sous le vent un peu trop froid pour me mettre de bonne humeur depuis un quart d'heure. Il n'y avait pas d'interphone, et Jazz avait beau avoir essayé d'appeler, Alice ne décrochait pas. Elle était bien gentille, mais elle m'énervait, là.

« Attends, j'essaie d'appeler sa copine, Bella, soupira Jasper. J'oubliais qu'Alice m'a passé son numéro.

- Ouais ben fait vite. On se les pèle.

- Bonne humeur. Et n'oublie pas, Edward, tu…

- Ne sautes pas sur la copine. Je sais ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, alors que Jazz cherchait le numéro dans son portable. Il m'avait laissé des tas de recommandations comme quoi je ne devais pas approcher la meilleure amie de sa copine, une certaine Bella. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi je n'avais jamais rencontré cette fille ; après tout, cela faisait un moment que Jazz était avec Alice, et il nous était arrivé souvent de sortir en boîte tous les trois, ou avec les deux autres, Emmett et Rose. La fameuse Bella n'y était jamais. J'avais supposé que c'était parce qu'elle avait un copain ; et j'avais voulu rassurer Jasper en lui rappelant que je ne touchais pas aux filles casées.

Mais il m'avait dit qu'elle était célibataire. Juste qu'elle n'aimait pas sortir, surtout en boîte.

Eh ben c'était une coincée du cul alors ! Comment pouvait-il croire que je me soucierai d'une telle fille ? Une qui n'aime pas faire la fête, non mais sérieux ! Ça devait être un petit rat de bibliothèque, ou de laboratoire, je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. Je m'en foutais. Les filles qui ne savent pas s'éclater, c'est pas mon rayon.

« Allô ? »

Tiens, une voix de fille avait décroché. Apparemment, Jazz avait réussi à joindre la fameuse Bella.

« Salut, Bella, c'est Jasper.

- Jasper ? Tu avais mon numéro ?

- Ouais, euh, Alice…

- Ok, elle te l'a passé. Euh, on arrive bientôt… Elle n'a pas vu l'heure. Tu la connais.

- En effet, rit Jazz. Elle est en train de se demander quelle paire de chaussures est la plus assortie à sa robe ? »

Un rire clair résonna à l'autre bout du fil, et je me surpris à tendre un peu plus l'oreille.

« Non, elle se gélifie les cheveux. Monte, je vais t'ouvrir ! »

Se gélifie les cheveux ? L'image me fit sourire.

« Euh… Je me rappelle plus le code d'entrée de l'immeuble. »

Quel idiot, mon meilleur ami.

« Oh… 2122.

- Ok ! Merci ! Fit Jasper en tapant le code sur le boîtier numérique.

- A tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha alors qu'un bip nous indiquait que la porte était ouverte, et nous entrâmes, enfin ! Il faisait un peu meilleur, à l'intérieur.

Je suivis Jazz dans les escaliers, et nous montâmes jusqu'à la porte de sa copine. Il sonna, et la porte s'ouvrit sur…

Woah.

La fille qui avait ouvert était en train de parler par-dessus son épaule à Alice, qui était apparemment en train de se faire une dernière retouche de maquillage.

Elle se tourna vers nous, et je me plongeai dans ses yeux marron -marron, d'ordinaire je n'aimais pas cette couleur dans des yeux. Trop terne.

Là, non. Ses yeux avaient la couleur du chocolat fondu, chaud ; très chaud. Je déglutis, et mon regard caressa sa peau pâle, l'ovale de son visage aux traits fins, sa chevelure brune aux reflets naturellement chatoyant ; j'aurais bien aimé y glisser les doigts pour savoir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Quoi ? Moi, penser à ce genre de geste affectueux ? C'était la Saint Valentin qui me mettait dans cet état ?

Je me repris, et laissai mon regard glisser sur son cou gracile, ses épaules arrondies, sa courte robe marron. Putain, tout ce que je pouvais reprocher à ce bout de tissu, c'était de dissimuler la poitrine et les hanches de celle qui la portait ; mais ces défauts étaient compensés par la façon dont elle sublimait la taille fine, caressait le ventre plat, et révélait les jambes fuselées de…

C'était qui, d'abord ? Non, pitié, ne me dîtes pas que c'était…

« …vont les cours, Bella ? » Entendis-je Jasper demander alors que je reprenais pied avec la réalité.

Et merde. C'était Bella. La seule fille sur laquelle j'étais censé ne jamais poser mes mains.

« Euh, très bien, merci… Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais toujours pas où je vais l'année prochaine. » répondit l'ange d'une voix juste… chaude et douce.

Désolé Jazz, désolé Alice. Il était hors de question que je la laisse tranquille. Il fallait que je me la fasse. Je ne réussirai jamais à l'oublier tant que je n'aurais pas couché avec elle.

Juste une fois. Comme toutes les autres. C'était décidé, cette fille, ce serait ma proie de la soirée.

« Edward, tu lâches Bella tout de suite ou je te crève les yeux » fit la voix énervée d'Alice.

Je relevai la tête ; je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver, le petit lutin. Mon regard capta celui de son amie ; pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la porte, elle sembla me remarquer.

Et resta de marbre, voire un peu froide.

« Edward, Bella, nous présenta Jasper, visiblement gêné par la façon dont je la dévisageais.

- Enchanté, Bella… fis-je avec mon plus beau sourire en coin. Celui qui les faisait toutes craquer.

- Isabella. Seuls mes amis m'appellent Bella » répondit-elle froidement.

Toutes, sauf elle… Merde, ça n'allait pas être facile. Pas grave, j'aimais les défis.

« Bien » souris-je.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, Alice me fusilla du regard et nous traîna tous à l'extérieur, alors que son amie levait les yeux au ciel à la voir si protectrice. Ah, elle était peut-être pas si coincée alors. Nous descendîmes dans le parking de la résidence, et Jazz ouvrit sa voiture. Je souris à l'idée d'être derrière avec Bella ; Alice marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant visiblement à prendre la place à côté de Jasper et à laisser Bella… ok, Isabella monter à côté de moi. Mais elle capitula finalement, voyant que son amie ouvrait la portière passager et rabattait le siège pour se glisser derrière.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle, en venant à maudire l'espace vide entre nous, qui m'empêchait de coller ma cuisse à la sienne.

« Alors, Izzie, commençai-je alors que Jasper démarrait la voiture. Tu permets que je t'appelle Izzie ?

- Mais naturellement… Eddie » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Je grimaçai. Tant pis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme études ?

- Si tu m'avais écouté, tu le saurais » répliqua Jasper en me lançant un regard d'avertissement dans le rétroviseur.

Oups. À quoi il jouait ? Il voulait qu'elle me déteste ou quoi ?

Ah, oui. C'est vrai. Quelque chose dans ce goût là. Tout plutôt que je lui saute dessus. Mais je n'allais pas le laisser faire.

Je me retournai vers Bella, et elle me lança un regard exprimant un très clair « Tu ne m'intéresses pas ».

_C'est ce qu'on va voir, cocotte._

« Alors ? Lettres ? Biologie ? Médecine, peut-être ?

- Psychologie » répliqua-t-elle froidement.

J'eus le sentiment que je devais y voir une certaine forme d'avertissement. Mais cela ne me fit que plus sourire.

La chasse avait commencé…

* * *

**BELLA**

* * *

Oh seigneur.

Il était incroyable.

Incroyablement beau, ce mec.

Quand j'avais ouvert la porte, il se trouvait derrière Jazz ; j'avais senti ses yeux dans les miens, mais ne m'était pas immédiatement tournée vers lui.

Quand je l'avais fait, il était en train de me détailler de haut en bas -plutôt en bas, d'ailleurs. J'en avais ressenti de l'agacement -obligé !- mais également…

J'espérais qu'il ne m'avait pas vu frissonner. Parce que je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, qu'on m'en excuse. À peine plus petit que Jazz -qui me dépassait de plus d'une tête-, il avait un corps fin et musclé, mis en valeur par un jean sombre et une chemise noire ; un visage sans défaut, des yeux verts où semblaient brûler des flammes alors qu'ils caressaient mes formes ; et, enfin, des mèches cuivrées désordonnées, dans lesquelles j'aurais bien glissé mes doigts pour approcher ma bouche de ses lèvres parfaites.

J'avais vite détourné mon regard, pour qu'il ne puisse le surprendre, et m'étais mise à discuter avec Jasper.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice arrive et parle sèchement à ce Dieu vivant.

Alors, nos regards s'étaient croisés ; et j'aurais menti si j'avais dit que mon cœur n'avait pas loupé quelques battements.

Au regard qu'il m'avait lancé, je me dis qu'il m'avait peut-être bien trouvé à son goût, de la façon dont Alice m'avait vêtue et maquillée.

Et merde. J'espérais me tromper. Ou qu'au moins il ne me draguerait pas. Parce que là, sincèrement, j'avais pas franchement envie de le repousser.

Je n'avais pas envie non plus envie d'être prise contre un mur dans une boîte de nuit miteuse.

_Ok, fais un effort ma fille. Montre lui ce que c'est qu'une attitude glaciale._

Le trajet jusqu'à la boîte me parut long, très long, à essayer d'être sèche avec l'Apollon à côté de moi. Il ne lâchait pas le morceau ; même quand j'essayai de discuter avec Jasper ou Alice, il s'intégra dans la conversation.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes. Jasper sortit le premier, Alice se battant un seconde avec sa ceinture avant de sortir. Une fois qu'elle fut descendue, je me penchai pour attraper le loquet et rabattre son siège ; mais Edward fut plus rapide, et l'attrapa avant moi. Nos doigts s'effleurèrent ; je levai le regard vers lui, et il me sourit en rabattant le siège pour que je sorte.

Je lui lançai un regard suspicieux, et descendit de voiture en veillant à ce que ma courte robe ne remonte pas trop haut. Maudite soit Alice et ses putain d'idées pour m'habiller.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de la boîte ; un grand brun baraqué se mit à faire des signes en nous apercevant. Il était accompagné d'une blonde… sublime.

Les autres allèrent à leur rencontre, et les saluèrent. Ils se tournèrent vers moi.

« Emmett et Rosalie, je présume ? » Fis-je avec un petit sourire.

Le gars me donné une accolade ; il était franchement chaleureux.

Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de sa poupée blonde, qui me dévisageait d'un air dédaigneux.

Ok. On n'allait pas être amies, elle et moi.

« Allez, on est partis pour s'éclater, hurla Emmett.

- A condition que le videur nous laisse tous entrer, fit sa copine avec un sourire moqueur en me détaillant de bas en haut.

- Rose ! » La réprimanda Alice.

J'haussai les épaules, et me dirigeai vers l'entrée. Vraiment une soirée de merde en perspective. Entre Alice et Jasper qui seraient dans leur coin, la blonde hyper agréable -qui avec un peu de chance s'isolerait avec son copain- et le dragueur de boîtes à minets, j'allais être bien entourée. J'avais intérêt à me trouver un compagnon potable, finalement.

J'arrivai à la hauteur du videur, et lui fis un sourire éclatant ; celui-ci nous laissa entrer sans problème. Dommage, ça aurait été cool qu'il me refoule… quoique non, ça aurait donné raison à la poupée.

À peine fûmes-nous entrés que les autres allèrent au bar ; je commandai une Vodka orange. Il n'était pas très tard, la boîte n'était pas encore à son comble ; nous réussîmes à trouver une banquette et nous assîmes. Aussitôt, Edward se rapprocha de moi. Il ne doutait de rien, lui.

« Alors c'est elle, la fameuse amie qui ne sort jamais ? Fit Rosalie en me regardant froidement.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondis-je calmement. Faut m'excuser, les boîtes c'est pas trop mon trip ; trop de pétasses et de boulets au mètre carré. »

Ça aurait dû faire d'une pierre deux coups ; mais visiblement, ni Edward ni Rosalie ne se sentirent touchés par ma réplique.

La blonde attrapa son ami par la main, et se dirigea vers la piste de danse ; Alice lança un regard agacé à Edward, qui avait glissé son bras sur la banquette derrière mes épaules.

« Lourd, avec ça ? Dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans les yeux verts.

- Je ne fais que me détendre, Izzie. Tu devrais en faire autant, c'est pas bon d'être aussi coincée à ton âge.

- Coincée ? Souris-je. Mouais, tu n'as pas tort, il est temps que j'aille m'éclater. Bonne soirée, les amoureux… et toi. »

Je vidai mon verre d'une traite, m'étouffant presque à la sensation de l'alcool dans ma gorge ; je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire, et cette Vodka orange me sembla assez chargée. Je me levai, et plantai le trio sur la banquette, me dirigeant vers le bar.

Je me connaissais, je savais qu'il ne faudrait pas deux minutes pour que j'attire un autre lourdaud. C'était tout moi, ça.

Gagné. Un gars blond, à l'allure assez sportive, se laissa tomber dans le tabouret vide à côté de moi. Je tournai la tête vers lui, et il me sourit.

« Salut. Moi, c'est Mike.

- Bella.

- Cool, Bella. Je te paie un verre ? »

Pas prudent.

« Je veux bien » souris-je.

Tant pis pour la prudence. Il me fallait encore au moins un ou deux verres, pour supporter les heures qui allaient suivre.

Mike me parla de lui, beaucoup. Pas grave, au contraire ; ça m'évitait à avoir à m'étendre sur ma vie. Pas comme si j'avais l'intention de le revoir, ce type.

« Ça te dirait, qu'on aille danser ? » Fit le blond.

Par-dessus son épaule, je vis Edward nous regarder. J'ignorais si c'était parce qu'il était à la recherche d'une proie, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de continuer à le viser pour m'en assurer.

« Ouais » acceptai-je en me levant.

On se dirigea vers la piste, et Mike se colla à moi ; ses mains trouvèrent bien rapidement mes hanches. Génial. J'étais pas assez cuite pour apprécier le contact. Mais je pris sur moi, et commençai à danser avec lui. Juste une danse, après, je retournerai m'asseoir, qu'il me suive ou non.

Les trois minutes qui suivirent me parurent bien longues ; et quand la musique qui passait prit fin, je m'éloignai direct de Mike. Celui-ci eut l'air surpris, mais refit un pas vers moi.

« Une autre danse ?

- Non. C'est mon tour. » fit un ténor dans mon dos, alors que deux mains chaudes se posaient sur ma taille.

Masen. J'hésitai à le jeter ; mais Mike avait un regard lubrique qui me déplaisait, et au final, à quoi bon chercher à se débarrasser d'un boulet pour tomber sur un autre peut-être pire ? Il valait mieux que je reste avec Edward, lui, au moins, n'oserait peut-être pas insister si je lui disais clairement de me lâcher. Au nom de son amitié avec Jasper et Alice.

J'eus un hochement de tête à l'encontre de Mike, qui s'éloigna avec un regard assassin pour Edward ; et je voulus me retourner vers l'autre, mais ses mains sur ma taille m'en empêchèrent, et il se colla à mon dos, sa bouche tout près de mon oreille.

« Navré de t'avoir cassé ton coup.

- T'en as l'air, en effet. »

Son souffle dans mon cou déclencha une série de frissons dans mon dos, et je le sentis sourire contre ma peau.

« Comment sais-tu quel air j'arbore ? Tu ne me vois pas.

- Mais je t'entends, c'est parlant crois-moi.

- Laisse tomber l'idée de me décrypter avec tes cours de psychologie. Profite. »

Il commença à danser derrière moi, ses mains glissant légèrement sur ma taille, mes hanches, mon ventre, ne descendant jamais assez bas pour me mettre mal à l'aise, et je me lâchai, ondulant des hanches contre lui.

Il m'énervait avec son assurance de tombeur. J'allais lui faire comprendre ce que c'était de se prendre un râteau. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir.

Ça allait m'aider à faire s'écouler plus rapidement ces minutes qui semblaient s'écouler comme des heures…

* * *

**EDWARD**

* * *

Seigneur, elle était chaude cette fille.

Inutile de nier que ça m'avait énervé, de la voir partir tout à l'heure. Elle ne me laissait même pas une chance de l'avoir. Tant pis pour elle, j'allais la prendre cette chance.

Enfin, avant de pouvoir quitter la banquette, il avait fallu que j'écoute Alice me sermonner et me conseiller vivement de rester loin de son amie. Jasper s'y étais mis, et, fronçant les sourcils, m'avait rappelé qu'il m'avait demandé de ne pas faire le con avec cette fille ; je leur répliquai que ce que je m'apprêtai à faire avec elle ne concernait que nous deux.

Ils avaient bien compris que j'avais l'intention de l'avoir, à leur plus grand désespoir. Mais merde, elle était capable de se défendre toute seule, si elle ne voulait pas coucher avec moi ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de deux anges gardiens !

Je crus que j'allais pouvoir me lever pour aller déloger le blond qui s'était assis à côté d'elle et la draguait depuis quelques minutes, mais Emmett et Rosalie revinrent de leur danse, et s'installèrent sur la banquette. Emmett ouvrit sa grande gueule.

« Elle s'est barrée Bella ?

- Non, elle est au bar, là-bas, fit froidement Rosalie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as avec elle ? » s'énerva Alice.

Depuis le temps que je connaissais Rosalie, ça ne m'étonnait guère plus. C'était une fille aussi belle que populaire ; et elle le vivait mal, parfois. Elle ne se liait pas facilement d'amitié, ne supportant pas l'hypocrisie de celles qui faisaient le max pour devenir l'amie de la magnifique Rosalie Hale ; Alice semblait avoir oublié qu'avec elle aussi, Rose s'était comportée comme une garce, au début. Elle ne l'avait acceptée comme amie que quand elle avait compris qu'elle faisait le bonheur de son jumeau.

« C'est elle qui doit avoir un problème ! Elle accepte jamais de sortir, quand on se fait des soirées, on n'est pas assez bien pour elle peut-être ?

- Elle aime pas sortir, tu vas pas lui en vouloir pour ça !

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ce soir, alors ?

- Rosalie ! Intervint Jazz.

- Ok, je vois que vous y tenez à votre amie » s'énerva Rose.

Ça promettait de devenir tendu.

Quand je retournai la tête vers le bar pour fuir la conversation, je remarquai que Bella et son prince charmant n'y étaient plus accoudés. Je me redressai, et balayai la salle du regard ; ils étaient sur la piste de danse.

_Ah ouais ? Non, mon gars. Tu vas faire bas les pattes, et me rendre ma proie du soir._

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers eux. Ça tombait nickel, la chanson se terminait.

Je plaçai mes mains sur la taille fine de Bella, alors que celle-ci semblait ne pas trop savoir comment se débarrasser de son toutou.

Et à ma grande surprise, elle accepta sans broncher de danser avec moi ; avait-elle finalement décidé que je pouvais être un bon choix pour finir la soirée ?

Elle se lâcha complètement, et dansa en reprenant parfois quelques paroles de la chanson qui passait ; tantôt son corps s'éloignait, tantôt ses hanches frôlaient mon bassin.

Et merde. Je commençais à devenir serré dans mon jean.

Mes mains restèrent à glisser sur son corps ; je l'aurais volontiers déshabillée sur place, mais il y avait un peu trop de public, là. Je veillai à ne pas les descendre trop bas ; autant lui laisser croire que j'étais quelqu'un de sage. Elle n'accepterait jamais de s'isoler avec moi sinon.

Soudain, elle s'arracha à mes doigts, et s'éloigna ; je lui lançai un regard enflammé.

Il était hors de question qu'elle se barre à nouveau.

« J'ai chaud » hurla-t-elle pour couvrir la musique.

Je souris. Je faisais souvent cet effet aux filles.

« Je vais dehors, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je te suis ! » Répondis-je directement.

Elle me facilitait la tâche. C'était trop beau.

Elle me tourna le dos, et se dirigea vers la sortie ; je me frayai un chemin à sa suite. Enfin, l'air frais nous caressa le visage ; c'était vrai que ça faisait du bien.

Elle poussa un gémissement de contentement, et ma virilité se rappela à mon bon souvenir. Je passai un bars autour de sa taille, et l'entraînai dans le coin sombre où j'avais l'habitude d'emmener mes conquêtes, quand je sortais dans cette boîte.

Je la plaquai contre un mur, une main sur le ciment froid, et l'autre sur ses reins pour rapprocher son bassin du mien, et je capturai ses lèvres sans un mot de plus.

Son haleine sucrée avait un goût d'alcool et de fruit ; elle se cambra contre moi, et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser.

Elle était en train de me faire perdre la tête.

Je grognai, et mordis légèrement sa lèvre inférieure ; je décollai ma main du mur pour la glisser sur sa poitrine et prendre son sein droit en coupe. Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres, et elle glissa une main dans mon dos, puis une jambe entre les miennes.

Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa robe ; et atteignirent sa cuisse. Mais elle me repoussa avant que je puisse remonter jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, décontenancé.

Elle avait l'air parfaitement calme.

« Tu pensais vraiment que tu allais pouvoir me baiser contre le mur d'une boîte de nuit insalubre… Eddie ? »

Putain. Elle plaisantait, là ? Elle n'allait pas me laisser avec ma trique !

Eh ben si. Elle se barra.

Éberlué, je la regardai s'éloigner, incapable de la suivre ; elle disparut dans un taxi.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre mes esprits ; et je retournai dans la boîte, mal à l'aise.

Alice, Jazz, Emmett et Rosalie étaient tous les quatre sur une banquette ; je les rejoignis, toujours sous le choc.

« Où est Bella ? M'agressa la première. On vous a vu sortir ensemble.

- Elle est partie… murmurai-je.

- QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, merde ! Tu n'auras pas pu te retenir, tu…

- Ta gueule ! M'énervai-je. Elle m'a planté, ok ? Je reconnais que j'ai essayé de coucher avec elle, mais elle s'est barrée en riant ! »

Le silence tomba entre mes amis ; cela ne m'aida pas à me calmer. Un sourire naquît enfin sur les lèvres de Rosalie.

« Je l'aime bien, finalement. »

Emmett éclata de rire, et je les fusillai tous deux du regard ; Jasper sourit, alors qu'Alice avait croisé les bras et relevé le menton.

« Tu la prenais pour une fille facile ? C'est bien fait pour toi, tiens ! »

Je soupirai. Je risquais d'en entendre parler encore longtemps !

Mais le pire, c'est que malgré ma vexation, j'avais encore envie d'elle.

J'allais passer de sales nuits…

* * *

**BELLA**

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que la Saint Valentin était passée.

Sur le coup, j'avais été fière d'avoir planté Edward à la boîte. Il en avait pris pour sa suffisance. Ça lui faisait les pieds, un peu.

Mais j'avais eu envie de le revoir, quand même. Du coup, je m'étais mise à sortir avec les autres, de plus en plus souvent. Voilà qui faisait plaisir à Alice. Emmett était vraiment quelqu'un de cool, quoique très porté sur les allusions sexuelles ; quant à Rosalie, elle s'était révélée être plutôt sympa comme fille, en fait ; dès la deuxième fois que nous nous étions vues, elle avait été moins froide. J'en venais presque à me demander comment j'avais pu penser d'elle que c'était une pétasse. Elle ne se prenait vraiment pas la tête, pour le canon qu'elle était.

Edward, par contre…

Lui, il était devenu glacial. Il ne me parlait jamais, m'ignorait superbement.

Ça me faisait mal. Et encore plus quand, à chaque fois qu'on sortait en boîte, il s'éloignait avec une fille différente au bras.

Super. J'avais refusé de coucher avec lui, ça n'avait pas changé sa vie et surtout il ne voulait pas essayer de s'entendre avec moi.

Ok, je reconnais que si j'avais seulement regretté le fait qu'on ne puisse pas être amis, ça m'aurait fait moins chier. La vérité, c'est que j'étais jalouse, et que j'avais une furieuse envie qu'il me regarde et me touche à nouveau comme il l'avait fait le soir où on s'était rencontrés.

Ce soir, au moins, pensai-je en arrivant devant le numéro 19 d'un immeuble bien entretenu, il ne sortirait pas devant moi avec une garce qu'il avait bien l'intention de sauter dans l'heure. Car on faisait une soirée à six chez lui, pour fêter l'anniversaire de Jasper.

Quand j'avais appris que ça se passait chez lui, j'avais songé à décommander ; mais ce n'était pas sympa pour Jasper. Alors j'avais pris sur moi, et avais décidé de venir. Je m'étais quand même arrangée pour être un peu en retard, histoire de ne pas être la première et risquer de me retrouver seule avec son humeur peu cordiale.

Je sonnai, et il ouvrit la porte. Il garda le silence deux secondes, et je lui tendis la bouteille de vin que j'avais apportée.

« T'as réussi à rentrer sans le code ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Quelqu'un rentrait dans ton bâtiment au moment où j'arrivais. Bonsoir. »

Il hocha la tête, et s'effaça pour me laisser rentrer, puis referma derrière moi.

Bon Dieu, ça promettait…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

D'ordinaire, nos soirées se déroulaient sans anicroche. Les autres voyaient bien qu'avec Edward, c'était pas l'amour fou. Mais ça passait, d'habitude, parce qu'on sortait et qu'il y avait du monde pour atténuer sa froideur.

Sauf que là, en petit comité, l'ambiance était parfois détestable. Et les autres étaient plutôt gênés.

Après le gâteau d'anniversaire, nous nous installâmes au salon ; les autres commencèrent à discuter, mais Edward débarrassa la table. Je pris une inspiration et décidai de lui apporter les derniers couverts alors qu'il avait disparu dans la cuisine.

Je poussai la porte, et me retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Je sursautai, et il se recula d'un pas, le regard fermé.

« T'as un problème avec moi, Edward ? Demandai-je en jetant les couverts dans l'évier plein pour croiser les bras contre ma poitrine.

- Moi ? Absolument pas, Izzie, railla-t-il.

- Ah bon ? On dirait pas. Ça ne te dérange pas de me faire la gueule le jour de l'anniversaire de ton meilleur ami ?

- Excuse-moi, mais on n'est pas faits pour s'entendre… je vais pas faire semblant aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand !

- Pas faits pour nous entendre ? T'avais pas l'air de le penser, la première fois ! »

Ses traits se durcirent, et il se raidit.

« Tu m'as jeté, t'espères pas que je vais continuer à te courir après ? Une fois, ça suffit !

- Alors parce t'as pas réussi à me baiser, il est impossible qu'on devienne au moins « potes » ?

- Non, poulette. Ça ne me tente pas. »

Je fis le pas qui nous séparait, les yeux étincelants de fureur.

« Ne m'appelle pas poulette, ok ? Je ne suis pas une des pétasses que t'as l'habitude de te faire ! »

Il saisit soudain mes hanches, et me tourna pour me coincer contre son plan de travail.

« Et toi, reste éloignée, ok ? Tu crois que parce que tu as décidé de nous fréquenter, on va devenir de grand potes ? Tu ne m'intéressais que pour le sexe. »

Je pâlis, et me retins de lui en coller une. Même si je savais bien ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« Fière de t'avoir intéressée l'espace d'une heure, alors, répliquai-je avec une ironie blanche.

- Oh, tu peux ! J'ai pas l'habitude de porter mon attention sur les filles coincées. »

Je me dressai contre lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Moi, coincée ? Tu crois que je le suis, juste parce que j'ai refusé de coucher avec toi contre le mur d'une boîte de nuit ?

- Parce que ç'aurait été ailleurs, t'aurais accepté ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu crois que je suis incapable de m'envoyer en l'air pour une soirée ? Tu te goures, Eddie. »

Sa mâchoire se contracta, et ses mains se refermèrent plus violemment sur mes hanches. J'allais avoir des bleus ; mais je me refusais de grimacer.

« Oh vraiment ; ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais.

- Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? T'es capable de faire semblant de ne pas me détester jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ? »

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux, et il me lâcha pour s'éloigner de moi.

« Ok. Jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. »

Il sortit de la cuisine, me plantant là.

Bon. C'était déjà ça de pris.

Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle ; cette fois, c'était moi qui était frustrée. Je grognai en donnant un coup de pied au premier meuble que je trouvai ; et rejoignis les autres.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance meilleure ; à la surprise générale, Edward avait cessé de m'ignorer.

Non, au contraire, il me portait beaucoup d'attention ; ses yeux verts cherchaient souvent les miens, et il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à m'inclure dans chacun des conversations à renfort de sous entendus et en utilisant le surnom qu'il m'avait donné.

Il m'énervait.

Il fut bientôt cinq heures du matin ; et Alice et Jazz décidèrent de partir.

Nous nous levâmes, les raccompagnâmes jusqu'à la porte. Emmett et Rose sortirent dans la foulée ; et alors qu'Edward les saluait, j'allai chercher ma veste dans sa penderie, puis me dirigeai vers l'entrée.

Il referma la porte sur Emmett et Rose, et se retourna vers moi. Je m'approchai de lui.

« Sympa d'avoir joué le jeu. Je suppose qu'on recommence à se détester, maintenant ? » fis-je en guise de salut.

Je voulus le contourner et posai ma main sur la poignée, mais il m'attrapa le bras et me fit pivoter avant de me plaquer contre la porte.

* * *

**EDWARD**

* * *

Je capitulais. Cette fille était trop tentante ; j'avais bien essayé de l'ignorer, de penser à d'autres. De coucher avec d'autres. Raté, à chaque fois. Dès les premières que j'avais levées, en boîte de nuit, je n'avais pu me résoudre à aller jusqu'au bout. Dès que je me jetais sur leurs lèvres, c'était l'image de Bella qui apparaissait derrière mes paupières closes.

J'avais continué à faire semblant de coucher avec une fille différente à chaque fois que Bella sortait avec nous. Mais cela faisait trois mois que je n'avais rien fait. Trois mois que je ne pensais qu'à elle, à ses lèvres, à son odeur et à la douceur de sa peau.

Trois mois que, frustré, je me comportais comme un connard avec elle.

Mais là, là… qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir me rejoindre dans la cuisine ? De venir me tenter, encore ?

« Maintenant, on repart depuis le début. »

_Continues à me regarder avec cette lueur de défi, cocotte, et tu vas passer à la casserole je te le promets.  
_  
« Trop tard. On a eu notre chance.

- C'est pas toi qui trouve dommage qu'on se fasse la gueule ?

- Si. Mais à moins que tu ne me proposes qu'une plate amitié, je suis pas intéressée.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que si je t'avais proposé un plan cul ailleurs que contre un mur, tu aurais accepté ?

- A l'époque, ouais.

- C'est pour ça qu'on recommence. »

Je fondis sur sa bouche ; franchis la barrière de ses lèvres de ma langue, et replongeai dans sa moiteur.

Putain. Qu'elle m'avait manquée.

Mes mains glissèrent sous sa fine chemise ; et je libérai ses lèvres pour plonger les miennes dans son cou brûlant.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière, se cognant à la porte, et se cambra contre moi, agrippant mes cheveux puis glissant ses mains le long de mon torse.

J'avais réussi. J'allais finalement coucher avec cette fille qui hantait chacune de mes pensées.

Ses doigts s'agitèrent pour ouvrir ma chemise, et elle m'en débarrassa prestement. Je pris ses seins en coupe ; puis, mû par une impulsion que je ne compris pas moi-même, la soulevai pour aller la coucher sur mon lit, dans ma chambre.

Je n'y avais jamais amené aucune fille.

Je la débarrassai de sa chemise, fondis sur sa poitrine recouverte de la fine dentelle d'un soutien-gorge bleu ; et commençai à lécher un téton durci.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement rauque ; son bassin vint frotter le mien, et je fermai les yeux pour essayer de me contenir.

Ne pas la prendre tout de suite.

Ma bouche glissa lentement sur son ventre, et je m'enivrai de la douceur de sa peau laiteuse, de son odeur ; j'avais l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais m'en lasser.

Ses mains glissaient dans mon dos, effleuraient mes muscles, descendaient au creux de ma taille ; et vinrent jouer avec la boucle de ma ceinture. Ils l'ouvrirent, et j'en eus le souffle coupé ; j'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi dur. De n'avoir jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un.

Bella me débarrassa de mon jean, et je me retrouvai simplement en caleçon au dessus d'elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, observant en rougissant la bosse qui déformait mon sous-vêtement.

Bon sang, elle était délicieuse.

Ses doigts effleurèrent ma verge à travers le tissu, et je perdis pied ; je plaquai mon bassin contre le sien, alors que ses mains se refermaient sur mes fesses.

Je glissai une main entre nous, et ouvris son jean à mon tour ; je la regardai dans les yeux, puis le fis glisser lentement sur ses hanches.

Deux hématomes commençaient à se former sur la peau laiteuse. Je me figeai, remontai mon regard vers son visage torturé de désir.

« C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? » Demandai-je d'une voix furieuse.

J'étais furieux contre moi. Je me souvenais l'avoir agrippée sans douceur à ce niveau, dans la cuisine, il y avait quelques heures.

« Quoi ? » Glapit-elle.

Je lui désignai les légers bleus.

« C'est rien, soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai pas mal. »

Elle planta son regard dans le mien, et j'y cherchai une trace de douleur, ou de mensonge ; mais n'y vis rien.

Lentement, avec déférence, je me penchai vers elle ; et refermai ma bouche sur un hématome, titillant sa peau du bout de la langue. Puis je fis lentement glisser sa culotte bleue le long de ses cuisses ; et lui lançai un dernier regard avant de poser mes lèvres sur son sexe humide.

Elle poussa un petit cri, et cambra ses reins ; je glissai ma langue entre ses lèvres, et atteignis son petit paquet de nerfs, sur lequel je me mis à tournoyer.

Je la sentis trembler entre mes mains ; et je glissai deux doigts en elle, puis remontai vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser, alors qu'elle jouissait autour de mes doigts.

Je la regardai reprendre son souffle difficilement ; et je tressaillis. Je me soulevai d'elle, mettant fin à nos caresses ; je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, aussi étonné qu'elle.

J'étais en train de lui faire l'amour.

Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec personne. Elle était différente, et cette fois, je ne pouvais pas le nier.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça » lâchai-je.

Elle pâlit.

« Je ne peux pas juste coucher avec toi, Bella. »

Fini de l'appeler Izzie. Je n'avais plus envie de jouer. Définitivement plus.

« Je veux sortir avec toi. »

Elle se figea, et me regarda d'un air ébahi.

Merde… Allait-elle vouloir ? Mon cœur battait la chamade. Il fallait qu'elle me dise oui.

Elle serra les lèvres, ferma les yeux. Laissa échapper un petit rire.

« T'as conscience qu'elle est bizarre ta demande ? Enfin… le contexte ? »

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de la fixer. Il fallait que je sache. Il fallait qu'elle accepte.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

« Ok. Je veux bien sortir avec toi. Mais si jamais tu me trompes, ou continues à courir après d'autres filles… Je te tue, Masen. Après t'avoir castré. »

Je souris.

« Ça me va. »

Je la regardai encore une fois ; puis plongeai sur ses lèvres décidément trop tentantes.

Elle sourit contre ma bouche, puis glissa vers mon ventre, tout en me renversant pour se retrouver au dessus de moi.

« A moi de jouer » murmura-t-elle avant de me débarrasser de mon caleçon.

Elle attrapa mon sexe tendu, et le massa énergiquement ; puis descendit sa bouche et passa sa langue sur ma longueur avant de me prendre entre ses lèvres.

Je fermai mes yeux, réprimant un hoquet de plaisir ; sa langue jouait avec mon gland, alors que ses doigts continuaient à me masser.

J'attrapai ses cheveux, et me retirai d'elle une seconde avant de jouir ; elle sourit, et remonta vers mes lèvres pour m'embrasser alors que je récupérais.

Ce n'était que le premier round.

Je la fis glisser à nouveau sous moi, et plongeai ma bouche dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, alors que mes doigts trouvaient sa fente humide et glissaient en elle.

Elle gémit, mordit doucement mon cou.

« Tu es prête ? murmurai-je.

- Grouille-toi, idiot. »

Je souris, et amenait mon sexe en face de son entrée ; je trouvai son regard, et la pénétrai.

J'essayai de garder un rythme assez doux au début ; mais elle se mit à donner des coups de hanches plus puissants, et je perdis le contrôle. Je me retins jusqu'à ce que les muscles de son vagin se resserrent autour de moi, puis la suivis dans la jouissance ; et retombai à côté d'elle après ce qui me parut une éternité.

Elle poussa un long soupir, et vint se coucher contre moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

C'était ma petite amie. La toute première… et je ne le regrettais pas. Je pouvais déjà le sentir, elle, j'allais en devenir accro.

J'espérais que ça serait réciproque…

* * *

**Mais oui ça le sera, Eddie !!!**

**Je vous dit ça, parce que sincèrement, j'ai pas l'intention de faire une suite de cet OS. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais ajouter et qui en ferait une fic intéressante et originale ; et pis j'ai déjà deux fics à finir, une autre en tête, et deux OS à poursuivre ^^ ! Sans compter ce que j'écris avec ma deuxième paire de mains, que je salue au passage :p. Je vous souhaite à nouveau une excellente Saint Valentin… Bonne soirée !**


End file.
